familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Salem, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Salem |government_footnotes = |government_type = City |governing_body = City Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Charles Washington, Jr. (term ends December 31, 2015)2015 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of October 20, 2015. Accessed November 14, 2015. |leader_title1 = Clerk |leader_name1 = Kathleen KeenCity of Salem Contacts, Salem Main Street and Stand Up For Salem. Accessed February 8, 2013. |established_title = Formed |established_date = October 1675 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = February 21, 1798 (as township) |established_title3 = Incorporated |established_date3 = February 25, 1858 (as city) |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 7.291 |area_land_km2 = 6.070 |area_water_km2 = 1.221 |area_total_sq_mi = 2.815 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.343 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.472 |area_water_percent = 16.75 |area_rank = 350th of 566 in state 12th of 15 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Salem city, Salem County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 17, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Salem city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed August 17, 2012. |population_total = 5146 |population_rank = 374th of 566 in state 5th of 15 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 9, 2013. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 2195.9 |population_density_rank = 275th of 566 in state 3rd of 15 in county |population_est = 4971 |pop_est_as_of = 2014 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 10 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 39.568236 |longd = -75.472553 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08079Look Up a ZIP Code for Salem, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed August 17, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed November 4, 2013. |area_code = 856 exchanges 339, 878, 935Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Salem, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed November 4, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403365490American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 17, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885385US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Salem is a city in Salem County, in the U.S. state of New Jersey. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city's population was 5,146, reflecting a decrease of 711 (-12.1%) from the 5,857 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 1,026 (-14.9%) from the 6,883 counted in the 1990 Census, an overall drop of more than 25% over the two decades.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 17, 2012. It is the county seat of Salem County, the state's most rural county.Walsh, Daniel. "History and nature to merge on byway / Officials unveil scenic bayshore route for drivers", The Press of Atlantic City, July 23, 2009. Accessed November 29, 2011. "The county has rolled out an advertising campaign that includes radio, print and television commercials, along with a new Web site, and county leaders have sought to sell outsiders on New Jersey's least-populated and most-rural county." The name "Salem", in both the city and county, is derived from the Hebrew word shalom, meaning "peace".Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=28 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed September 30, 2015.Gannett, Henry. [https://books.google.com/books?id=9V1IAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA272 The Origin of Certain Place Names in the United States], p. 272. United States Government Printing Office, 1905. Accessed September 30, 2015. The town and colony of Salem was laid out in 1675 by John Fenwick and the community was given permission to choose officers in October 1693. It was incorporated on February 21, 1798, as part of the initial group of 104 townships established by the New Jersey Legislature. On February 25, 1858, it was reincorporated as Salem City.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf#page=204 The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606–1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 217. Accessed August 17, 2012. History Salem was founded by John Fenwick, a Quaker. Fenwick had been involved in a financial dispute with an Edward Billinge, another Quaker, who had received the undivided portion of New Jersey territory that James Stuart, Duke of York had granted to Lord John Berkeley in 1664. Berkeley had sold his share to Billinge in 1675 for 1,000 pounds, but Billinge had become bankrupt and so had the property turned over to Fenwick to hold for Billinge and his assigns in trust. Billinge and Fenwick came to disagree over the property. William Penn was asked to adjudicate the matter and he awarded 90% of the claim to Billinge and the remaining 10% and a cash settlement to Fenwick for his share. Fenwick was dissatisfied with Penn's judgment and refused to abide by the decision; essentially Fenwick had no assurance that a previously bankrupt man would convey ten percent of the net proceeds of the future venture since he had not even paid the adjudicated cash settlement. So Fenwick organized a colony of settlers and sailed to the Delaware Bay where he settled as Patroon on the eastern shore near the abandoned Swedish settlement of Fort Nya Elfsborg and set himself up as the local governor of the fifth Tenth (approximately 20% of the original Billinge property), issuing land patents and enforcing his own laws in defiance of Billinge and Penn. Billinge countered by suing Fenwick, causing uncertainty in the chain of land title. The economic damages to those who controlled property within and near Salem caused many injured persons over the next decade to declare a long line of complaints and lawsuits in the colonial courts. To preserve Salem, its inhabitants and their property, Fenwick remained under arrest for months until copies of documents proving his claims were obtained from England. Fenwick ultimately proved the right of his claim in the court of Dominion Governor Andros, and returned to govern the Salem tenth by 1689.Clement, John (1875). A sketch of the life and character of John Fenwick. Published by Friends Historical Association. Philadelphia: Henry S. VolkmarShourds, Thomas (1876). "John Fenwick." History and genealogy of Fenwick's Colony, New Jersey. Bridgeton, New Jersey, pp. 3-17 ISBN 0-8063-0714-5 Salem remained as a settlement and continued growing.Scharf, Thomas J., History of Delaware, 1609 - 1688, 1935. In 1778, the British launched an assault against the local American militia in what became known as the Salem Raid. During that assault, Judge William Hancock of the King's Court who was presiding at the County Courthouse at the beginning of the American Revolutionary War, was accidentally killed by the British troops as part of the assault that became known as the Hancock House Massacre. After the war concluded, treason trials were held at the county courthouse where suspected Loyalists were put on trial for having allegedly aided the British raid of Salem. Four men were convicted and sentenced to death for treason; however, they were pardoned by Governor William Livingston and exiled from New Jersey.Alexander Grant House, Crossroads of the American Revolution. Accessed April 14, 2015. The town was formally incorporated as a city by the New Jersey Legislature's Township Act of 1798 on February 21, 1798. The Old County Courthouse was the site of the legend of Colonel Robert Gibbon Johnson proving the edibility of the tomato. According to legend, Colonel Johnson stood upon the courthouse steps in 1820 and ate tomatoes in front of a large amazed crowd assembled to watch him do so."Robert Gibbon Johnson: As the story is told, it was Colonel Johnson who on September 26, 1820 once and for all proved tomatoes non-poisonous and safe for consumption.", Tomato and Health. Accessed April 14, 2015. "As the story is told, it was Colonel Johnson who on September 26, 1820 once and for all proved tomatoes non-poisonous and safe for consumption. He stood on the steps of the Salem courthouse and bravely consumed an entire basket of tomatoes without keeling over or suffering any ill effects whatsoever." However, the legend did not appear in print until 1948 and modern scholars doubt the veracity of this story. Historical buildings The Old Salem County Courthouse serves today as the administrative offices for Salem City. It is the oldest active courthouse in New Jersey and is the second-oldest courthouse in continuous use in the United States.Salem, NJ, Discover Salem County. Accessed August 18, 2015. "The Old Salem County Courthouse is the second oldest courthouse in the United States; the oldest is King William County Courthouse in Virginia." The Courthouse was erected in 1735 during the reign of King George II using locally manufactured bricks. The building was enlarged in 1817 and additionally enlarged and remodeled in 1908. Its distinctive bell tower is essentially unchanged and the original bell sits in the courtroom. Geography Salem is located along the Salem River. According to the United States Census Bureau, Salem city had a total area of 2.815 square miles (7.291 km2), including 2.343 square miles (6.070 km2) of land and 0.472 square mile (1.221 km2) of water (16.75%). The city borders the Salem County municipalities of Elsinboro Township, Lower Alloways Creek Township, Mannington Township, Pennsville Township and Quinton Township. Climate The climate in the area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Salem has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Salem, New Jersey Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $25,682 (with a margin of error of +/- $5,287) and the median family income was $38,286 (+/- $5,682). Males had a median income of $47,708 (+/- $9,641) versus $32,236 (+/- $5,778) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $17,733 (+/- $2,366). About 26.5% of families and 28.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 43.4% of those under age 18 and 10.9% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Salem city, Salem County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 17, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 5,857 people, 2,383 households, and 1,463 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,244.3 people per square mile (866.4/km2). There were 2,863 housing units at an average density of 1,097.0 per square mile (423.5/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 37.46% White, 56.77% African American, 0.60% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 1.38% from other races, and 3.55% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.88% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Salem city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 8, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Salem city, Salem County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 17, 2012. There were 2,383 households out of which 32.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 27.7% were married couples living together, 29.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.6% were non-families. 34.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.10. In the city the population was spread out with 31.0% under the age of 18, 9.1% from 18 to 24, 25.4% from 25 to 44, 20.6% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 80.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 73.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,846, and the median income for a family was $29,699. Males had a median income of $35,389 versus $24,354 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,559. About 24.7% of families and 26.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.3% of those under age 18 and 12.1% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Salem is governed under the City form of New Jersey municipal government. The government consists of a Mayor, who is elected at-large to a three-year term of office. The City Council is made up of eight members, with four members representing each of two wards, East and West. Council members are elected on a staggered basis to four-year terms of office, with one seat from each ward up for election each year. All members of the governing body are chosen on a partisan basis as part of the November general election.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2006, p. 19."Forms of Municipal Government in New Jersey", p. 4. Rutgers University Center for Government Studies. Accessed June 3, 2015. , the Mayor of Salem is Democrat Charles Washington, Jr., whose term of office ends December 31, 2015.Williams, Michael. "New Salem City Mayor Charles Washington calls for fresh path of growth and prosperity", South Jersey Times, January 1, 2013. Accessed February 8, 2013. "Mayor Charles Washington Jr. was sworn into office on Tuesday during the annual reorganization of city council, officially commencing his first term as mayor." Members of the City Council are Council President Karen Roots (West; D, 2015), President Pro Tempore Horace Johnson (East; D, 2018), Ruth Ann Carter (East; D, 2016, elected to serve an unexpired term), Earl R. Gage (West; D, 2018), Vaughn Groce (East; D, 2017), Sherman B. Hampton (East; D, 2015), Charles V. Hassler (West; D, 2017) and James G. Waddington (West; D, 2016).Mayor and Council, City of Salem. Accessed August 18, 2015. As of date accessed, 2014 members are listed.2014 Municipal Data Sheet, City of Salem. Accessed September 14, 2014.Municipalities in Salem County, Salem County, New Jersey. Accessed August 18, 2015.[http://www.njlegdistrict3.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/2014-County-Directory-1-11.pdf#page=7 Official 2014 Salem County Directory], p. 58. Accessed August 18, 2015.November 4, 2014 Summary Report Salem County Official, Salem County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 25, 2014. Accessed August 18, 2015.November 5, 2013 Summary Report Salem County Unofficial, Salem County, New Jersey, updated November 5, 2013. Accessed August 18, 2015.2012 General Election Results, Salem County, New Jersey, updated November 6, 2012. Accessed August 18, 2015.Salem County 2011 General Election Results, Salem County, New Jersey, updated November 8, 2011. Accessed August 18, 2015.Young, Alex. "Salem City selects new council president during New Year's Day reorganization meeting", South Jersey Times, January 1, 2014. Accessed September 14, 2014. "Councilwoman Karen Roots was unanimously selected to take over the role of council president at the standing-room-only meeting held at the city municipal building on New Market Street.... Councilman Horace Johnson was selected to serve as President Pro Tempore for the second year in a row."Staff. "Salem County election results 2014", South Jersey Times, November 4, 2014. Accessed April 14, 2015. Vaughn Groce was chosen in January 2013 to fill the seat of Charles Washington, Jr., expiring in December 2013 that was vacated when he took office as mayor.Williams, Michael. "Salem City Council names new member to fill open seat", South Jersey Times, January 31, 2013. Accessed November 4, 2013. "A new member was appointed to Salem City Council to fill the seat vacated by Mayor Charles Washington Jr., city officials said. During a special meeting this week, council selected city resident Vaughn Groce to fill Washington’s unexpired term through the end of the year." Ruth Carter was named in October 2013 to fill the seat vacated in the previous month by Bob Johnson, who resigned due to family obligations. Carter will serve until November 2014, when a successor will be chosen to fill the balance of the seat through December 2016.Young, Alex. "Carter appointed to fill vacant seat on Salem City Council", South Jersey Times, October 8, 2013. Accessed November 4, 2013. "Longtime city resident Ruth Carter was appointed to fill the city council seat left vacant after former Councilman Bob Johnson resigned last month.... The seat Carter is taking over became available when Johnson — a longtime city councilman — decided to resign on Sept. 16, due to an out-of-state family obligation.... Puma said Carter will serve in her appointment seat until Nov. 4, 2014 (Election Day), and whoever wins that election would serve the remainder of Johnson’s term until it expires on Dec. 31, 2016." Federal, state and county representation Salem City is located in the 2nd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 3rd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 2. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2015_CG.pdf#page=64 2015 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 2,975 registered voters in Salem, of which 1,502 (50.5% vs. 30.6% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 229 (7.7% vs. 21.0%) were registered as Republicans and 1,244 (41.8% vs. 48.4%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were no voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Salem, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed February 8, 2013. Among the city's 2010 Census population, 57.8% (vs. 64.6% in Salem County) were registered to vote, including 80.5% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 84.4% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 8, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 83.4% of the vote (1,674 cast), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 15.4% (309 votes), and other candidates with 1.2% (24 votes), among the 2,022 ballots cast by the city's 3,322 registered voters (15 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 60.9%. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 1,635 votes (78.8% vs. 50.4% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 390 votes (18.8% vs. 46.6%) and other candidates with 18 votes (0.9% vs. 1.6%), among the 2,074 ballots cast by the city's 3,141 registered voters, for a turnout of 66.0% (vs. 71.8% in Salem County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Salem County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed February 8, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 1,266 votes (70.4% vs. 45.9% countywide), ahead of Republican George W. Bush with 506 votes (28.1% vs. 52.5%) and other candidates with 16 votes (0.9% vs. 1.0%), among the 1,799 ballots cast by the city's 2,957 registered voters, for a turnout of 60.8% (vs. 71.0% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Salem County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed February 8, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Democrat Barbara Buono received 55.3% of the vote (538 cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 41.0% (399 votes), and other candidates with 3.7% (36 votes), among the 1,061 ballots cast by the city's 3,201 registered voters (88 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 33.1%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 731 ballots cast (66.3% vs. 39.9% countywide), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 241 votes (21.8% vs. 46.1%), Independent Chris Daggett with 73 votes (6.6% vs. 9.7%) and other candidates with 35 votes (3.2% vs. 2.0%), among the 1,103 ballots cast by the city's 3,101 registered voters, yielding a 35.6% turnout (vs. 47.3% in the county).2009 Governor: Salem County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed February 8, 2013. Education The Salem City School District serves public school students in pre-Kindergarten through twelfth grade. The district is one of 31 former Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archiveas of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 17, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 17, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 17, 2012. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's three schools had an enrollment of 1,231 students and 131.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 9.40:1.District information for Salem School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 14, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Salem City School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 14, 2014.) are John Fenwick SchoolJohn Fenwick School, Salem City School District. Accessed August 9, 2013. (grades PreK-2; 399 students), Salem Middle SchoolSalem Middle School, Salem City School District. Accessed August 9, 2013. (3-8; 451), Salem High SchoolSalem High School, Salem City School District. Accessed August 9, 2013. (9-12; 381).Our Schools, Salem City School District. Accessed February 8, 2013.New Jersey School Directory: Salem City Board of Education, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed February 8, 2013. Public school students from Elsinboro, Lower Alloways Creek Township, Mannington Township and Quinton Township attend the district's high school for grades 9-12 as part of sending/receiving relationships.Sending Districts, Salem City School District. Accessed September 14, 2014. "Salem High School welcomes students from the following schools in Salem County: Elsinboro Township School, Lower Alloways Creek Township School, Mannington Township School, Quinton Township Elementary School"Bumpus, Robert L. Salem County Report on Consolidation and Regionalization, Salem County, New Jersey Executive County Superintendent, March 15, 2010. Accessed September 14, 2014. "In this area of Salem County four P-8 districts, Lower Alloway Creek, Quinton, Elsinboro, and Mannington Townships have a send/receive agreement with neighboring Salem City to send their students to Salem High School."Salem High School, South Jersey Magazine. Accessed September 14, 2014. "Students from Elsinboro, Lower Alloways Creek Township, Mannington Township and Quinton Township attend the high school as part of a sending/receiving relationship, according to the school’s 2010 Report Card from the NJ Department of Education." Transportation The Port of Salem was designated by the British Crown in 1682 as a port of entry on the Salem River accessible via the Delaware River.Rouse, Ewart. "Partnership Will Take Over Dock At Salem The Public Part Of The Salem Port Will Be Leased To Private Investors. The Signing Is Today.", The Philadelphia Inquirer, December 18, 1996. Accessed September 14, 2014. "The facility, about a half-mile off the Delaware River, dates to October 1682. That's when it received a charter as a British Crown point of entry." It handles a variety of bulk cargo, notably of construction aggregate, break bulk cargo, and containers for clothing, fishing apparel, agricultural produce, and other consumer goods. South Jersey Port Corporation operates the Salem Terminal on a 22-acre complex located west of downtown.Port of Salem Terminal, South Jersey Port Corporation. Accessed July 19, 2013. The Glass House Spur of the Salem Branch begins at the Port of Salem and is operated by the Southern Railroad of New Jersey with connections to Conrail's South Jersey/Philadelphia Shared Assets Area operations at Swedesboro. Roads and highways , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Salem County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Morris County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 4, 2013. State highways passing through Salem include Route 45,Route 45 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 2010. Accessed November 4, 2013. which has its southern terminus at its intersection with Route 49.Route 45Route 49 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 2009. Accessed November 4, 2013. Nearby highways and structures include Interstate 295, the New Jersey Turnpike and the Delaware Memorial Bridge. Public transportation New Jersey Transit offers bus service between the city and Philadelphia on the 401 route and local service on the 468 route.Salem County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed August 17, 2012.South Jersey Transit Guide, Cross County Connection, as of April 1, 2010. Accessed September 14, 2014. The Delaware City–Salem Ferry is a seasonal service operating between Barber's Basin and Delaware City, Delaware.Staff. "Delaware City-Salem Ferry expands operating schedule, offers shuttle service in Salem", South Jersey Times, June 22, 2013. Accessed November 4, 2013. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Salem include: * Isaac Ambrose Barber (1852-1909), member of the United States House of Representatives from Maryland, serving from 1897 to 1899.BARBER, Isaac Ambrose, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed November 4, 2013. * Ephraim Bee (1802-1888), pioneer, blacksmith, and inn-keeper of Doddridge County, West Virginia, which he represented in the West Virginia House of Delegates in 1863 and 1866-1867.Ephraim Bee – 1802-1888 Early Settler and a Founder of Doddridge County, W. VA, Ephraim's Clamping Vipers. Accessed September 3, 2015. "Ephraim Bee was born December 26, 1802 in Salem, New Jersey, and died October 23, 1888 on Cabin Run, Doddridge County, West Virginia." * Benjamin H. Brewster (1816–1888), United States Attorney General from 1881 to 1885.Benjamin H. Brewster (1882 - 1885): Attorney General, Miller Center of Public Affairs. Accessed November 27, 2007. * A. B. Brown (born 1965), running back who played for three seasons in the NFL with the New York Jets.Harvin, Al. "Mistake in Identity Pays Compliment to a Rookie", The New York Times, August 1, 1989. Accessed November 4, 2013. "'I would've been upset getting drafted on the eighth round, but because it was the Jets, I was excited,' said Brown, who grew up in the South Jersey town of Salem, where he broke the high school record of the former Colts star Lydell Mitchell for yards rushing and touchdowns scored in a season. * Alexander G. Cattell (1816–1894), United States Senator from New Jersey.Alexander Gilmore Cattell, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 30, 2007. * John Chowning (born 1934), musician, inventor and professor who developed FM synthesis.Manfredi, Fernando. "llega a uruguay john chowning, pionero en la sintetizacion de los sonidos, algo indispensable para el musico de ahora: La música de las computadoras - El destacado creador realizará un concierto con sus obras y una conferencia para todo público", El País (Uruguay), September 25, 2006. Accessed August 17, 2012. "Nacido en la ciudad de Salem, (Nueva Jersey) en el año 1934, Chowning estudió en la Universidad de Wittenberg."John Chowning, Stanford University Center for Computer Research in Music and Acoustics. Accessed September 30, 2015. "Chowning was born in Salem, New Jersey in 1934." * Henry T. Ellett (1812-1887), member of the United States House of Representatives from Mississippi who died while delivering a welcome address for President Grover Cleveland.Gordon, Geo W. "Hon. Henry T. Ellett; A Biographical Sketch", Proceedings of the Annual Session of the Bar Association of Tennessee, p. 102. Tennessee Bar Association. Accessed November 4, 2013. "Henry T. Ellett was born in Salem, New Jersey, on the eighth of March, 1812, and died in Memphis, Tennessee, on the fifteenth day of October, 1887, in the presence of assembled thousands, who had just listened to his eminently appropriate, eloquent and patriotic address of welcome to the President of the United States." * Duke Esper (1868-1910), pitcher who played for nine professional seasons in Major League Baseball.Duke Esper, Baseball-reference.com. Accessed November 4, 2013. * Johnny Gaudreau (born 1993) professional hockey player, with the NHL Calgary Flames.Johnny Gaudreau, hockeyDB.com. Accessed May 28, 2015.Cooper, Josh. "Johnny Gaudreau: Cult hero, 'shy, humble, little guy'", Yahoo! Sports, January 24, 2015. Accessed August 18, 2015. "Johnny Gaudreau is a 5-foot-9 150-pound 21-year-old kid from Salem, New Jersey just trying to make his way in the hockey world." * Goose Goslin (1900–1971), Hall of Fame Major League Baseball player.Staff. "Goose Goslin: Hero of Salem - Horse & Plow", Salem County, New Jersey, Summer 2009. Accessed January 12, 2011. * William J. Hughes (born 1932), represented New Jersey's 2nd congressional district in the United States House of RepresentativesWilliam John Hughes, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 30, 2007. * Lydell Mitchell (born 1949), running back in the National Football League from 1972 to 1980.Lydell Mitchell, database Football. Accessed February 22, 2008. * John R. Patrick (born 1945), business executive, author and innovative leader in the information technology industry.John R. Patrick, Lehigh University. Accessed September 30, 2015. "Birthplace: Salem, NJ" * Charles J. Pedersen (1904–1989), organic chemist and winner of the 1987 Nobel Prize in ChemistryBass, Alison. "CHEMISTRY NOBEL IS SHARED BY 3; 2 WIN IN PHYSICS", The Boston Globe, October 15, 1987. Accessed September 30, 2015. "Pedersen, 83, reached at his home in Salem, N.J., told reporters: 'I've never had an experience like this. It is a great honor.'" * John S. Rock (1826-1866), African-American doctor, dentist, abolitionist, and lawyer. * Clement Hall Sinnickson (1834–1919), represented New Jersey's 1st congressional district from 1875 to1879.Clement Hall Sinnickson, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed June 26, 2007. * Alice Barber Stephens (1858-1932), painter and engraver, best remembered for her illustrations.Alice Barber Stephens, Schwarz Gallery. Accessed September 30, 2015. "The painter and illustrator Alice Barber Stephens was born in Salem, New Jersey." * John Test (1771-1849), member of the United States House of Representatives from Indiana who served from 1829 to 1831.John Test, Indiana State Library. Accessed November 4, 2013. "John Test was born on November 12, 1771, in Salem, New Jersey." * Hedge Thompson (1780-1828), represented New Jersey's at-large congressional district from 1827 until his death in 1828.THOMPSON, Hedge, (1780 - 1828), Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed September 30, 2015. "THOMPSON, Hedge, a Representative from New Jersey; born in Salem, N.J., January 28, 1780" * Edward Trenchard (1785–1824), captain of the United States Navy.White, James Terry. [https://books.google.com/books?id=bVsoAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA126 The National Cyclopedia of American Biography], p. 216. J.T. White, 1900. Accessed September 30, 2015. "TRENCHARD, Edward, naval officer, was born at Salem, Salem co., N. J., in 1784." * John A. Waddington (1911-1981), politician who served as Majority Leader of the New Jersey Senate.Staff. "JOHN WADDINGTON, 70, JERSEY AIDE", The New York Times, June 4, 1981. Accessed September 30, 2015. "John A. Waddington, former New Jersey State Senator and director of the State Division of Motor Vehicles, died Monday at the Salem County Memorial Hospital in Salem, N.J. He was 70 years old and lived in Salem." Photo gallery File:Salem NJ.jpg|Broadway in downtown Salem in 2006 File:Salem River New Jersey.jpg|The Salem River in Salem in 2006 File:Salem New Jersey.jpg|Broadway in downtown Salem in 2006 File:Salem Oak Tree - Salem, NJ - November 2012.jpg|The historic Salem Oak, November 2012 File:Oak Tree - Salem, NJ - November 2012.jpg|The historic Salem Oak, November 2012 File:Salem Oak Commemorative Plaque, November 2012.jpg|Salem Oak Commemorative Plaque, November 2012 References Bibliography * Shourds, Thomas (1876), History and genealogy of Fenwick's Colony, New Jersey, New Jersey: Bridgeton, ISBN 0-8063-0714-5 External links * Salem, New Jersey * Salem Main Street Program * * * Category:Salem, New Jersey Category:1798 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Salem County, New Jersey Category:City form of New Jersey government Category:County seats in New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1675 Category:Settlements established in 1798 Category:Port cities and towns of the United States Atlantic coast